Unlikely Alliance
by RorakTheDragon
Summary: Lan and friends are sucked into Beyondard, home ground of the Cyber Beasts, the balance of power has shifted and the war heats up rapidly, who will win? What will happen when Falzar proposes a most unlikely alliance?
1. Falzar's Base

Megaman Exe. Beast Fanfiction

Unlikely Alliance

Read first: This starts from the moment the Greiga general, Zoan Darkman, finally managed to capture Trill from the Net Police and opens the Fossa Ambience into Beyondard, Lan and his friends are sucked up into the vortex and end up separated in Beyondard.

Chapter One: Falzar's Base

Lan feels strange and sick as he falls through the hole in the dimensional barrier, he passes out from the wild ride and lands in a large desert region of Beyondard, he slowly comes to as Megaman calls repeatedly to him "… Lan! Lan!" he feels the heat of the desert and sweats as he stands up, he sees the bizarre sky and wonders why it reminds him of the cyberworld.

Lan collapses in the desert from the heat and exhaustion, he is found by Zoan Cloudman and taken prisoner to Falzar's base, there he is allowed medical treatment and Megaman is confiscated, Meddy looks after Lan and Zoan Snakeman places a control bracelet on Lan's wrist as insurance.

Some time passes and Lan wakes up, he sees he is in a room and sees Meddy looking coldly down on him, he sits up groggily and asks "uh, what happened?"

Meddy's expression doesn't change at all "we detected a Fossa Ambience dispel in the desert, a scout found you unconscious and brought you here, be thankful we haven't killed you yet…"

Lan is surprised by cold tone and looks at Meddy "haven't killed me? What do you…" then he sees the Falzar insignia on Meddy's cap, which grabs his attention and then he is quick to surmise what happened.

_Zoan _Meddy sees he's realized and confirms it "that right, I belong to Lord Falzar human, as does your fate…"

Lan braces defensively and watches Meddy for signs of what she might do, he asks "what do you want?"

She replies coldly "the synchronizer, we know you don't have him with you but... you _will_ tell us what you know…"

Lan thinks for a moment 'should I? I guess I have to play along for now...'

It is too long of a moment for the Zoanoroid, Meddy demands "speak human! Tell me all you know of the Synchronizer, the one you call 'Trill!'"

Lan tells her that Zoan Darkman finally managed to capture Trill and opened the Fossa Ambience that sucked him and his friends inside, he woke up alone in the desert of their world.

Meddy has no sympathy or care for Lan or any of his friends but is clearly concerned by Darkman taking Trill, presumably to Greiga, she warns Lan "don't even think of trying anything, you will killed on sight outside this room!"

Lan isn't fond of the room but doesn't doubt the threat, Zoanoroids were no friends of humans after all.

Meddy leaves the room where Cloudman stands guard "watch him, make sure doesn't try anything!" her bossy attitude grates on his nerves.

Cloudman snaps back "you should be thanking me for bringing in that human, he must be awfully have had information if it scared this much..." he smiles at her.

Meddy keeps walking but turns her head giving Cloudman a fierce glare, seeing the smile makes it even more intense, she heads to Falzar's lair deeper inside the base.

Snakeman is giving his report after failing to bring the Synchronizer back, he is deeply apologetic "… the humans were much more resourceful than I had given them credit for, trapping us and the Greigas as they did… I looked for the Synchronizer but it was gone, I don't know where it went!"

Falzar is displeased "**so you failed me Snakeman, I am very disappointed**" he is just about to delete Snakeman for his failure when Meddy arrives.

Meddy enters the room, grabbing Falzar's attention away from Snakeman, and she relays the information to him "... so the Synchronizer is in Greiga's clutches, the human witnessed it itself..."

Falzar is alarmed by the news "**Greiga has the synchronizer!**" Snakeman cowers expecting to be deleted… Falzar commands Meddy "**the human, it is from the other Earth, bring it to me!**"

Meddy wastes no time and returns to the cell where Lan is kept immediately, Falzar sends Snakeman to the brig until he decides whether or not to spare him, he weighs punishing his failure against the need for fighters.

Inside the cell, Lan looks for his PET but realizes the Zoanoroids must have taken it, he's more worried about Megaman than himself, he ponders what they might have done to him when the door opens.

Meddy enters the room with Cloudman "human, Lord Falzar has demanded your presence!" her voice is harsh and commanding.

Lan is surprised "me?"

Meddy snaps "of course you, do you _see_ any other humans! Get up and come out, NOW!" her eyes narrow in hatred.

Lan doesn't argue and comes out with them, without Megaman he was utterly defenseless against two Zoanoroids.

Meddy and Cloudman escort him to Falzar "here is the human Lord Falzar" they make Lan kneel on his hands and knees "bow!"

Lan raises his head and sees a shadowy statuesque version of Falzar, he feels desperate seeing the Cyber-Beast and flanked by two Zoanoroids.

Falzar is unimpressed "**a child? Tell me boy, the synchronizer was captured by the Greiga soldier Darkman, correct?!**"

Lan nods "yeah, he took Trill and opened that vortex, it sucked me and my friends up too."

Falzar eyes Lan in wonder "**tell me, how is it that such weak humans managed to hold off numerous Zoanoroids for so long?!**"

Lan ignores the demeaning comment "how? We aren't defenseless against cyber-attacks, we have our own Navis who fight with us", he remembers his PET and Megaman were taken from him.

Falzar knows this already "**yes, humans originally created Navis, but they are no match for Zoanoroids, we are far stronger!**"

Lan tells him "you may be stronger but we have ways of overcoming that…"

Falzar chimes in "**how!**"

Lan replies "with crossfusion."

Falzar eyes Lan "**crossfusion?!, explain…!**"

Lan tells him "crossfusion is when a Navi's data reforms itself around a human body, it's how we fought the copybots carrying Zoanoroids in the real world."

Falzar seems to think for a moment "**and with this crossfusion, you were able to compete with Zoanoroids?!**"

Lan nods back "we beat them over and over, until now anyway" Falzar seems annoyed, but Lan decides to ask now "it would be easier to show you if I crossfuse with Megaman."

Meddy snaps at him "you just want a chance to escape! Forget it!"

Falzar reprimands her "**Silence!**" she stops and bows in apology "**let the human have his Navi back…!**"

Cloudman has been silent but looks up hesitantly "yes Lord Falzar" he turns to Lan and warns him "don't even think of trying anything, we'll kill you if you try!" he produces the PET and hands it back to Lan.

Lan takes the PET and sees Megaman in a forced sleep mode, he reactivates him "Megaman, are you alright?!"

Megaman sees Cloudman behind Lan and the Falzar symbol, but lacks real emotional reaction "_uh, Lan what's going on? Why are you with a Zoanoroid_?"

Lan tells him "well… uh… it's complicated, anyway we need to crossfuse", Megaman nods and Lan inserts the synchro chip "cross… fusion!" a light engulfs Lan as Megaman's data flows around him; the light fades after a short moment with Lan fully encased in Megaman's armor, with only his eyes showing through the helmet and mask.

Falzar observes the transformation and analyzes everything "**so that was crossfusion…!**"

Megaman can still speak with Lan through a communication link in the helmet, only he could hear him talk, which was fortunate "_Lan, I get the feeling you got captured, is that what's going on_?"

Lan murmurs lightly to Megaman "we're trapped in Falzar's main base, surrounded, look for a way out…" he retracts his mask showing Falzar his face "I am still me and all, but with crossfusion I have all of Megaman's powers and abilities" he tries to keep conversation going so Megaman can scan the place and look for a way to escape.

Falzar asks "**and this crossfusion makes you as strong as a Zoanoroid?!**"

Lan nods "close enough, I can also use battlechips for additional power ups, then it's just a matter of outfighting the enemy."

Falzar seems interested "**demonstrate this power, fight with Cloudman!**", immediately the two square and prepare to fight.

Lan calls back his mask and lightly asks Megaman "any luck finding anything?" hoping for some relief.

Megaman replies "_this place is a fortress, just getting out of this room would be a miracle_!" not quite the news Lan wanted…

Cloudman attacks Lan with thunder attacks and Lan counters with barrier, then uses a water tower to short-circuit Cloudman, Lan blasts him with the Megabuster and beats him surprisingly quickly.

Falzar watches with amazement and halts he fight "**that's enough!" **Lan stops and Cloudman struggles to get back up** "for a human to defeat a Zoanoroid, impressive!**"

Megaman warns him "_Lan watch yourself, don't make them mad._"

Lan stops and retracts his mask "see, between crossfusion and battle-chips, I can fight Zoanoroids."

Falzar thinks for a moment and makes a momentous decision "**human, you will join my army!**"


	2. An 'Alliance' forms!

Chapter Two: Alliance

Lan stares in disbelief "me? Join… you?" the thought was stunning, that Falzar demanded it was all the more astounding!

Cloudman struggles to get up after his defeat, his humiliation is actually trumped by his disgust, allying with this puny human… unthinkable!

Zoan Meddy looks hatefully at Lan, she burns to protest but doesn't dare to challenge her master.

Falzar studies Lan to assess his potential worth to him "**if you can rival Zoanoroids in battle strength, then you may be of use to me!**"

Lan recollects himself, naturally Falzar's idea was motivated by self-interest… figures… "even though I'm human?"

Falzar looks almost angry staring at Lan "**with cross-fusion, you have your Navi's powers, correct?!**"

Lan nods "yes…"

Falzar stares down at Lan menacingly "**then you have something to offer me, you will prove your loyalty by fighting the Greigas with this crossfusion!**"

Megaman then intercedes "_Lan, do it! Tell him you'll fight for him!_" fortunately only Lan can hear him through their helmet while crossfused.

Lan hears Megaman but asks him softly "what? Why? We can't trust him!"

Megaman reasons "_we can't fight him either, for now… just survive, buy time so we can find the others and_ _Trill!_"

Lan remembers his friends were sucked up by the portal too and decides "alright… I'll fight the Griegas, I'd like to find my friends too… if that's possible?"

Zoan Meddy digs a claw into his back and forces him to his knees in front of Falzar, her hatred boils as she demands "you will do what Lord Falzar tells you! You should be very grateful your pitiful life is spared… for now…" the double-meaning of her threat is not lost on Lan…

But Falzar interestingly interjects "**Meddy, I will determine his fate, he knows his place, perhaps you need to be reminded of yours…!**"

Meddy shows fear and steps back from Lan "my apologies, Master!" her eyes flicker at Lan, her loyalty to Falzar is supreme even over her hatred of humans.

Falzar turns back to Lan "**I want you to show your loyalty and delete one of Griega's generals, do this… and I'll help you find your friends!**" it was fair enough in the sense of Cyber-beast diplomacy…

Lan accepts "just tell me where I can find one…"

Falzar is impressed by Lan's apparent enthusiasm "**Meddy, you will show him outside!**"

Meddy grudgingly escorts Lan out of Falzar's chamber, once out of Falzar's earshot though, Meddy is all but physically hostile "listen human! You do anything to betray Lord Falzar, you won't live to see what he'll do to you, understand!"

Lan holds back, unwilling to start a fight in the heart of Falzar's base "I just want to find my friends"

Meddy's eyes narrow with suspicion "so you feel no loyalty to Lord Falzar?"

Megaman warns Lan 'Lan, careful what you say!'

Lan tells her "before now, we were enemies, but now…"

Meddy watches him like an eagle… "now… what…"

Lan looks right at her "we have an agreement, I'll delete a Greiga General and he said he'll help find my friends, it's in everyone's interest for me to do so…"

Meddy leans back, saying nothing… Lan can't tell what's she's thinking, but she walks on…

As Meddy takes Lan through the base, Cloudman asks Falzar "Master, why?!" he couldn't conceive why or understand how he was beaten, but it was humiliating, and now to be allies with this… this _human_!

Falzar speaks privately with Cloudman and charges him with providing special insurance…

Earlier, Snakeman was thrown in prison for his failure to obtain Trill at the Net Police Station, now Cloudman comes with news of his fate "it's your lucky day, Snakeman, Lord Falzar has decided to spare you…"

Snakeman is stunned, not to be confused with being ungrateful… "he… I…" failure was rarely forgiven…

Cloudman tells Snakeman "Lord Falzar has a special task for us, he's taken a human into our ranks and persuaded him to fight for our side…"

Snakeman interrupts "a human!" his eyes narrow "… that's a bad joke, Cloudman, you almost sounded ser…" he stops seeing Cloudman WAS serious, he exclaims "no way!"

Cloudman sneers menacingly "I doubt the human will be so helpful, in fact he'll likely run off as soon as he's outside, Lord Falzar wants us to ensure that he can't…"

Snakeman listens to the idea, his disgust turns to a laughing sneer as he listens… "that sounds… _interesting_… I almost hope he tries!"

Lan defuses with Megaman and returns to his normal self, Megaman realizes they can't stay fused all the time, it's too draining on their power… even with Falzar's Zoanoroids itching for a reason to delete them.

Meddy though shares power to recharge Megaman and keep them able to crossfuse at any time, her role was to stay with them and ensure they were able to do their work for Falzar, and naturally to keep an eye on him and watch for his certain and imminent betrayal of Falzar's trust and mercy, it was said but hardly needed to be…

Lan looks at the map of the world and sees a very different Earth than the one he knows, Beyondard's continents and oceans were dramatically altered by the Great Change, which brought the real world and cyber world together and introduced the beast element.

Rather than seven continents and four oceans, there are really three huge areas and no real division between the three main bodies of water, the climate had shifted greatly as well, generally for the worse, rainforests reduced to grasslands or deserts and a great deal of flooding in formerly populous China and Europe.

Meddy points to two large areas and defines them as controlled by Falzar and the blue by Greiga, they were fairly even in size, though Falzar's territory had more sea and more coastline owing to his advantage in the air; Greiga's forces had a slight advantage on the ground and this showed as he dominated the open plains and interior of the largest continent.

Lan sees their position and sees Greiga's forces advancing closer from the west, Lan points to that advance and offers to go there, Meddy accepts the idea on Falzar's behalf and tells him "I don't care where, but don't fail, delete the Greiga or be deleted trying…"

Their plan set, and Lan cautiously follows suspicious Meddy outside, seeing the savage desert before him, he becomes concerned he'll be able to go out, fight the Griega and have enough power to come back.

Meddy stares at him with the eyes of an eagle ready to pounce "are you scared…"

Lan voices his concern "I can crossfuse and make it there, but what if I run out of power in the middle of battle?"

Meddy looks thoroughly disgusted "I see…" Lan looks at her "your weak Navi needs recharging all the time so… you're making an excuse so you don't have to go, is that it?!"

Lan braces 'she seriously wants to kill me, just waiting for a reason, figures' and defends himself "when I fight, I fight to win, I don't want to rush in and run out of power right when I need it!"

Meddy hears a command from Falzar, she doesn't seem to like it as she sighs with great annoyance "so I have to babysit you and make sure you don't run out of power, I can't imagine why your Navi would waste its existence serving you, he would be better of a Zoanoroid!"

Megaman chafes under that comment, but fuses with Lan and tells him privately 'they have no concept of friendship at all do they Lan?'

They are ready to go when Snakeman appears from the base, he hurries and tells Lan "wait! Lord Falzar would to offer you a good luck present…"

Lan sees a small grey snake being offered to him, Falzar and his Zoanoroids couldn't have known it, but Lan and Megaman knew quite well what it was… Ms. Millionaire had tried to steal Megaman with the same device made by her Navi, ironically enough was Earth's Snakeman!

Megaman warns Lan hurriedly 'Lan don't take it!' he remembers well the torturous ordeal he went through with Ms. Millionaire and doesn't want the same thing to happen to Lan.

Snakeman insists though and without any sort of permission grabs Lan's wrist and puts the snake on his wrist, Lan shakes his arm trying to get rid of it but it holds tight and locks itself onto him, Lan immediately regrets letting that happen…

With the snake bracelet sealed on his wrist, Lan knows Snakeman can essentially cripple him with pain at any time for any reason, angry and offended by this action, Lan protests "get this thing off!"

Snakeman seems pleased with himself but is rather surprised by the sudden hostility, he and rest realize Lan knows what it is…

Lan demands again "I agreed to fight for your side but this is NOT part of the deal!" he'd put up with enough and held back, his frustration was pouring out.

Megaman though cautions him 'Lan, listen, it's on, and I doubt they're in any rush to take it off' Lan leans back, if Megaman weren't his best friend he wouldn't even bother to listen… 'with that thing on us, we're trapped again, Snakeman alone could beat us, not to mention Meddy and… them…'

Lan turns and see a HUGE army of viruses heading toward the front where they're heading…

Meddy beasts out and grows wings, then steps forward proudly and tells Lan "we're going, come and fight, then we may reconsider your value to us…"

Lan grunts and Snakeman smiles "that bracelet is our insurance, if you betray Lord Falzar or try to run off, I'll make sure you suffer for it!" his arrogant smile very nearly drives Lan off the edge.

But instead, Lan brings out his jet pack and follows after Meddy, he'll have to fight for Falzar for now, but he will never like being treated like this…


End file.
